The invention relates to a tool for tying articles, in particular cable harnesses.
Known cable-tying tools (EP-B 261 697) contain a tape advance channel for advancing a tape toward the article to be tied. The tape advance channel is bounded on one side by a step feeder which is intended to pull in a magazine strip that contains the tapes alongside one another. It is also known to configure part of the tool body to be able to fold down in such a way that the region in which the magazine strip is fed to the tape advance channel becomes accessible. This is intended to make it possible to eliminate any faults.